


Winter's Wait

by OneTallHorse



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Frottage, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTallHorse/pseuds/OneTallHorse
Summary: Curran returns from a trip a few pounds heavier. Heinwald finds it attractive.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Winter's Wait

Today’s date was marked on his calendar and circled twice. After three months of being separated, Curran would finally return from his inquisitors retreat and Heinwald would no longer have to endure sleeping alone. No amount of pleading would stop Curran from leaving, he was already losing enough favor in the church for dating him, and attending this meeting would keep him in their good graces. Three months still felt like too long, and he hoped that the inquisitor wouldn’t come back with a warrant for Heinwald’s arrest.The sound of hooves signaled that the carriage had arrived at the manor. Heinwald tried not to look too excited, but his legs betrayed him and ran towards the front door. Lathna had already beat him there and had jumped onto the coat-wearing figure who emerged from the carriage, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Lathna, please! Put a coat on first!” 

Both of them turned to Heinwald as he spoke, Curran’s smile wide. Even though he was practically buried under multiple scarves and coats, his familiar blue eyes shone just like they had when he had left. He hadn’t shaved in those months, and his chin and face were covered with thick blond hair. Lathna pouted, releasing her grip from the inquisitor. Curran pulled one of the scarves from his neck and gave it to the girl, patting her head.“Once I get my trunk out of the carriage, we’ll all go inside, okay?” Lathna’s smile returned as she wrapped the scarf around herself, stepping out of the way to let Heinwald and Curran embrace. “Did you miss me?” He laughed as Heinwald buried his head into his chest, holding him as close as possible.“More than you could imagine,” he murmured.

\---

“They held the retreat up north this year. It was so cold, and the sun went down at three in the afternoon!” Curran had already taken off his first coat, revealing two more coats underneath. “And the snow—it was piled so high that it was taller than Lathna!”

“That sounds dreadful,” Heinwald whined.

“It sounds like fun!” Lathna chirped.

“I missed the sun and the small snow flurries… almost as much as I missed you two,” His second coat was now off, and he fumbled with the zipper of the third. Under that, still, was a sweater, with a collared shirt peeking out below. “I only have to dress in, what, two or three layers when I’m inside here? I was in a harpoon of blankets when I was in my room over there.” He was interrupted by laughter from Lathna.

“‘Cocoon’, Curran! You mean ‘cocoon’!” He threw off his final coat and tossed it towards Heinwald so he could ruffle Lathna’s hair.

“You rascal! You’ve been waiting three months to make fun of me!” The girl giggled as Curran caught her into a hug. Heinwald smiled watching them, but found himself focusing less on their playing and more on Curran’s sweater. It had fit him a lot looser when he had left the manor. He could have guessed that it might have shrunk in the wash, but the prominent curves of his stomach and chest proved that to be false. Dear Ilia, he really put on some weight…

“Hey, Heinwald! Is dinner going to be ready soon? I’ve been in that carriage for nearly five hours and I’m starving.” Heinwald snapped out his thoughts.

“Y-yeah, I told the cooking staff to have dinner ready by the time you were supposed to come home.” He focused on Curran’s eyes, not letting his gaze fall any lower. Curran grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. Heinwald returned it, as Curran pulled him into a tight hug. With the layers of coats no longer between them, Heinwald could feel his partner’s new bulk. He was soft, and Heinwald sank into him. He could feel his cheeks growing hotter as his arms felt Curran’s love handles. 

“I know you and Lathna missed me, but I had it the worst! I didn’t have either of you around.” Curran broke the hug to cross his arms and pout. “At least the food was good.” It certainly looked like he had enjoyed it.

\---

When Heinwald entered their bedroom, he found Curran shirtless, checking himself out in the mirror. He finally got a clear look at the damages of the retreat’s buffets. His stomach stuck out a few inches in front of him, with chubby love handles pooling above his waistband. His once firm chest had softened, and jiggled when he shifted his pose. A layer of flab on his arms hid much of the muscle definition that Heinwald had grown used to. Heinwald sat upon the bed, unable to take his eyes off of his partner.

Curran sighed defeatedly. “Come on… don’t act like you haven’t noticed!” He grabbed his belly with both hands and shook it, watching it bounce in the mirror. “I’m huge.” he whined. He had definitely noticed and didn’t want to say anything, but not out of disgust or disappointment. Only because he thought that it was insanely hot. 

He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Curran’s middle, hugging it tightly.“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” He purred, his hands exploring the exposed skin. Curran sighed again.“I didn’t expect to pop the buttons off of one of the shirts I left here.” Heinwald could feel a twitch from his loins at that, and he cursed himself for not being in the room to witness that.“You look good with a gut.” Heinwald rested his head on Curran’s shoulder, his hands still firmly on his belly. “It’s cute.” Curran repeated ‘cute’ under his breath, unsure if he liked that label. “Sexy.” That one made Curran smile.“If you really think so.” He turned his head to nuzzle against Heinwald’s hair. “You’re the only one I’m trying to look good for, anyway.”

Heinwald guided Curran over to the bed, helping him remove his trousers. Curran pinned him to the bed, kissing Heinwald’s neck. “Oh Ilia, I missed you!” Heinwald whimpered as Curran leaned on top of him, pressing the new bulk of his stomach into his partner. Heinwald’s cock was now erect, and Curran grabbed onto his hips in order to free it. Heinwald placed his hands on Curran’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Nothing penetrative tonight, dear. I’m already too close.” He murmured into Curran’s ear. Curran grinned in response.

“Already? I’ve barely even touched you!” Before Heinwald could answer, Curran pushed his shaft against his partner’s. His fingers folded around Heinwald’s cock, placing his thumb against his own. Gently, he began to rub his hand over both of their members, picking up pace as Heinwald’s breathing became louder. His arms were grasping at Curran’s back, barely holding on as Curran continued jerking his hand. Heinwald could barely keep his eyes open, bucking his hips helplessly as Curran brought him closer and closer.

Heinwald was brought to climax moments later, moaning and falling to the bed as he spilled semen all over his own waist. His cheeks were flushed and his own sweat made his bangs stick to his face. He murmured Curran’s name a few times as he weakly reached for his partner’s face. Curran finished after that, arching his back as he climaxed. He collapsed next to Heinwald on the bed, letting him grab his face and slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Breaking from their kiss, Curran spoke up first. “I missed you a lot, too.” He hugged Heinwald close to him, a frown tugging at his lips as he noticed his chest shake with his action. “You sure that you don’t mind all of this?” Heinwald smiled in response, placing his hands on Curran’s love handles and squeezing the soft skin.“Not at all. You’re as handsome as ever.” He nuzzled against Curran’s chest. Curran smiled back and kissed his partner’s forehead, holding him close as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
